Moonlight Lover
by Juudai Marufuji
Summary: Zane is a vampyre. Jaden is a human and reincarnation of Zanes past lover. Chazz is a spoiled brat.


**Moonlight Lover**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or anything affiliated with it. I own only my story idea for this fanfic.

Warning: AU This is Yaoi. Yaoi means two guys together. If homosexuality offends you then please don't read this. Thank you. Those of you who like yaoi enjoy! This is my first time writing for this pairing. This pairing needs more love.

A dark shadow sat crouched on the railing of a crumbling gothic castle balcony waiting silently for its prey. The shadow listened intently as the sound of frantic running reached its ears. Dark stormy eyes spotted a young lightly tanned, golden brown eyed brunnette running towards the castle with a terrified look on his face as a pale skinned dark eyed black unruly spikey haired male dresses in all black chased after him. Stormy eyes narrowed as the shadow recognized the pale male chasing the brunnette as Chazz Princeton a spoiled brat who thought he could get away with anything and have anything/anyone he wanted whether the other wanted it or not. The eyes narrowed as the brunnette was pinned to the castle doors by afforementioned spoiled brat. The raven haired brat bit down on the pinned brunnette's neck brutally causing tears to well in his soft golden brown eyes as he bit back a scream. Growling the shadow jumped down and kicked the raven vampyre away from the brunnette. Innocent golden brown eyes wided at the sight of the shadowy figure before him. The figure growled, " Chazz Princeton, this is my domain leave now. I won't tolerate your prescence here."

The raven looked at the shadowy figure and said, " Well, Well, What's this? The Hell Kaiser , Zane Truesdale , is protecting that cowering human boy. How interesting. However I saw the boy first . He is my dinner and I won't let you take him. Can't you smell how sweet , innocent, and pure his blood is? Absolutely delicious drinking such pure blood when it is tainted with terror."

Zane said, " Boy get inside the castle. My little brother will help you with your injuries. "

The brunnette said, " My name is Jaden Yuki. What will happen to you if I leave?"

Zane looked over his shoulder at the boy as the moon shone through the clouds revealing pale skin, dark azure hair and stormy azure eyes and said, " I'll be fine Jaden Yuki. I'll be inside shortly. Now go. "

'_He's beautiful. I wonder if this all just a dream. I mean there is absolutely no way such an alluringly beautiful creature would save me, ' _ thought Jaden as he turned and entered the doors of the ancient castle. Inside he was met by a boy with turquoise hair, big silver eyes, and pale skin. The boy said, " M-my name is Syrus. You aren't dreaming. My older brother did save you. You should be careful what you think here. My brother can hear your thoughts much more clearly than I can and might misinterpret things you think. He is far more powerful than I am. Im just a kid. Its nice to meet you. Please follow me. I will treat your injuries and find you something to eat."

Once Syrus had treated Jadens injuries he took him to the dining hall and gave him some grilled cheese sandwiches and a glass of water to drink. Jaden ate the food gratefully. Afterwards he said, " I'm Jaden Yuki. Thanks for the food Syrus. It was really good. "

Syrus said, " Umm... your brother should be in shortly to take you home."

Zane had entered the room right as Syrus said this and saw the brunnettes eyes widen before he jerked away from the table and ran to the corner and curled into a little trembling ball as he wimpered in fear. Syrus ran over to Jaden and said, " Jaden? Jaden whats wrong?"

Jaden whimpered, " Please don't take me back there. They'll kill me. I don't want to go back. It hurts."

Zane walked over and knelt next to the frightened brunnette and said, " What hurts? Why would your family kill you?"

Jaden tried to scrunch even further into the stone wall as he whimpered, " I don't have a family. I was sold to the Princeton brothers after my family was killed two days ago. They beat me and drink my blood untill I pass out and today Chazz tried to rape me so I ran away with the help of two of his cousins who had taken a liking to me. Please don't make me go back."

" Are the two cousins Alexis and Atticus Rhodes by any chance?" asked Zane.

The trembling teen nodded and said, " They told me to run as fast as I could through the woods until I came to a really old castle. They said I'd be safe there."

Zane said, " I see they sent you here. By why would they send a human boy who is a slave to the Princeton brothers here when they know that the Princetons will hunt you no matter where you go and if they find out that they are connected to me they will be killed?"

"Alexis said to ask for a man named Ryou. She said it will be more dangerous for me than for her because apparently my scent drives Vampyres nuts. She said its like a drug to them. She told me that even she and Atticus were affected by my scent but not that strongly. She also said that I reminded her of a man named Juudai who was once close to Ryou. Can you help me?" asked Jaden.

Zane froze and whipered, " Juudai..."

Syrus said softly, " Big brother are you alright? "

Zane said, " Jaden Yuki, I don't know why Alexis told you that but I am Ryou. Ryou is my birthname from many centuries ago. Please make yourself at home here. You can stay. Syrus will show you around. I'm going to my study. "

As Zane went to walk away Jaden reached out and grabbed his wrist. Zane looked down at Jaden questioningly. Jaden said, " I'm sorry. It seems I have upset you though I don't know what I did. "

Syrus looked back and forth between his brother and Jaden cautiously. Zane said quietly, " I'm not upset with you Jaden. You did nothing wrong. Sho please help Jaden find a room. "

Syrus said, " Yes big brother. "

Jaden looked down as he released Zanes wrist and followed Syrus sadly up the stairs to his new room and home. Syrus noticed how down the teen seemed and said, " Would you like me to contact Alexis and Atticus and tell them you're safe so they can come see you?"

Jaden said, " I guess. I think I'll go to bed for the night. Thanks Syrus."

Then he climbed under the bed covers and curled into a little ball on his side facing away from Syrus. Syrus left and quietly went to his brothers study. " Brother, Why are you so upset? Who is Juudai?"

Zane sighed and said, " Juudai was a human with an unusually pure soul completely devoid of darkness. He was also someone who for many years I viewed as a rival and tried to hate. In the end I couldn't hate Juudai and fell in love with him. Juudai and I soon got together. We were happy. Then the war between humanity and vampyres started and Juudai was killed by other humans for "betraying his own kind and siding with the enemy". Juudai was killed for loving me and I was tortured by the vampyre council for such a long time for " fraternizing with and trying to protect the enemy. I don't know how long I was tortured but I finally managed to escape and fled here to where I had lived with Juudai. The place that holds my most precious and painful memories."

"But why were you tortured by the council? I thought they only dealt with the royal family and they dissappeared as the war ended," said Syrus.

Zane said, " That is exactly why I was dealt with by the council. I was and still am the Vampyre Prince, Sho. Though since our parents died in the war right after you were born that would make me the Vampyre King and you the Prince. You and I are the royal family Sho. I had to be made an example of because if the royal family didn't obey and uphold the laws then why should any one else?"

Syrus said, " Is Jaden possibly Juudai?"

Zane said, " Please don't ask me that. I don't want to even begin to hope that Juudai was reincarnated. I wouldn't be able to live if he was killed a second time because of me. "

Syrus nodded and dissappeared into thin air and returned not long after with Alexis and Atticus. Alexis looked at Zane and said, " King Ryou, Jaden Yuki is Juudai reincarnated. I am sure of it. However his memories are locked deep within his psyche. He remebers them in his dreams and has often cried out for you in his sleep. Right now Juudai is fragile. He needs you. Only you can unlock his memory completely. That is why I sent him here. I can tell that his scent still affects you and you are afraid to get close to him for fear you will lose all control and kill him and that you will lose him again if you let yourself get close to him. His scent intoxicates you and makes you hunger for him, his blood, his body, his purity, his love, and innocence. Even after centuries of being apart, seperated by death, your body still remembers him. Your entire being remembers and recognizes him and it is for this very reason that you have allowed him to stay here as a resident. What will you do? Will you wake his sleeping memories? Will you court him and fall in love with him all over again OR will you see if he will fall in love with you all over again and regain his memories on his own?"

Zane sighed and said, " I don't know. "

Syrus looked at his older brother sadly and said, " Jay, was really sad when he went to bed. He is in the room that has an all red color scheme. I don't know when that room got there but I have a feeling he chose that room for a reason. I think it is the room you always keep locked and forbade me to ever enter. Does that room have some connection to your past and Juudai? Jay seems drawn to you and it seems he is sad because you were so upset even though you tried to hide it. Isn't it possible Jay is Juudai and you're just afraid to accept it for fear of losing him again?"

Atticus looked at Zane and said, " If you are afraid of that then turn the boy. If he is a vampyre then he won't be so easily killed. I think you should go to the boy and try to talk to him."

Zane sighed but silently left the room and walked towards the room in which Jaden slept. Syrus, Alexis, and Atticus followed silently. Zane paused at the door and said softly, " Juudai's room..." Then he pushed open the door and walked into the room stealthily. He spotted Jaden asleep on the bed and hesitantly went and sat on the edge of the bed beside the brunnette's sleeping form. He watched as the boy slept and was startled when the brunnette rolled over in his sleep and laid his head in the vampyres lap. "Ryou..." Jaden murmured. Zane cautiously tried to remove the teens head from his lap but Jaden woke and said quietly, " Ryou, the sun will rise soon get some sleep. "

Zane made to stand but jaden said, " Stay, Ryou. Please?"

Zane took one look into Jadens big innocent puppy dog eyes and merely nodded in defeat before laying down in the bed beside the brunnette. Jaden smiled and said, " You worry to much about losing me again thats why you can't accept that I came back, Ryou. "

Zane was surprised as he looked at Jaden and said, " Juudai?"

Jaden laughed and said, " Of course! I may not have all of my memories back yet but I do remember you. You're still as beautiful as when we first met. If I recall correctly you saved my life from Chazz Princeton back then as well. That was how we met. "

Zane said, " Why am I always rescuing you from him? You really are troublesome Juudai."

Jaden chuckled and said, " Yes well I remember you being quite troublesome yourself. I remeber having to sneak into the Tower of London to free you when they managed to capture you and recognized you for what you are and contained you with help from the Van Hellsing family. I freed you and you insisted on ravishing me and nearly got us both caught."

Zane smirked at the memory and said, " Well if you weren't so delectable all the time I wouldn't see the need to ravish you even in such dangerous situations. Besides we escaped didn't we?"

Jaden sighed and said, " Yes we did escape. But you try to ravish me 24/7/365. So thats not a legitimate excuse."

_**Outside the door**_

The other three occupants of the castle listened in shock and amusement at the things they were hearing about the two rooms occupants past together.

_'Big brother was always trying to ravish Jaden?' _thought Syrus in cofusion.

Alexis and Atticus were trying not to laugh at the look on Syrus face and the discussion taking place in the room.

_**Back in the room**_

Zane smirked at Jadens remark and said, " Well you really are too delectable and innocent for your own good even now, Juudai. You said you didn't have all of your memories back want me to help you remember?"

Jaden said teasingly , " Do you want to make me remember?"

Zane responded by pinning the brunnette to the bed and kissing his petal soft lips fiercely. Jaden wrapped his arms around the Vampyre Kings neck and parted his lips allowing him entance to his mouth where their tongues dueled passionately. Zane won the duel easily and proceeded to trail kisses down the lightly tanned throat of the smaller male. He reached the juncture of the brunnettes neck and pulled back so that he could look the teen in the eye and asked, " Juudai?"

Jaden smiled and said, " I've missed you Ryou. Don't hesitate anymore."

Zane growled and practically tore their clothes from their bodies before devouring Jadens mouth in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Jaden brought one of Zane's hands up to his mouth and coated three of the fingers with saliva before releasing them and saying, " Ryou, Turn me. I don't ever want to be away from you again. I love you too much. "

The Vampyre King nodded and kissed the smaller male lovingly as he slid one of his saliva coated fingers into the brunnettes virgin entrance. Jaden arched his back and whimpered softly into the kiss as his lover continued carefully added the other fingers and stretching him as they kissed and carressed each others bodies lovingly. Finally after several minutes of preparing the brunnette Zane removed his fingers and positioned himself at Jadens entrance. He looked into Jadens eyes and the boy beneath him nodded. Zane immediately thrust into the warm wet heat of the brunettes virgin passage before stopping to allow the boy to adjust. After a few moments the brunnette nodded and the azure haired male pulled back out until just the tip of him remained inside before thrusting back in. He continued to thrust in and out of the brunnette hitting his prostate every time. Jaden cried out and clawed the older male's back as he begged for more. As the brunnette came Zane bit down on his neck breaking the skin and turning him. After wards he came deep inside the teen before pulling out after a few minutes and cleaning them up. Jaden watched his lover sleepily. After cleaning them up he climbed under the covers with the brunnette and let the younger male drink some of his blood before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
